Of Mermen and Singers
by My Bloody Ashes
Summary: Sam has always wondered what was in the big deep blue sea but was never expecting what happened. Now with a new companion Lucifer must figure out the ways of the human species and risk falling fin over heels for this moose of a man. AU, Merman!Lucifer, Human!Lucifer, Samifer
1. The Begining of A Weird Relationship

**A/N: Hi Guys! I will be your servant tonight and deliver to you my first Samifer fanfic so I would love some reviews and please don't flame if you don't like just don't comment, thank yous! ****_Enjoy!_**

Samifer, Destiel (Depends on my mood)

I sighed and swam farther into the water. Being a prince wasn't as marvelous as everyone made it out to be. Especially when you're destined to betray your kingdom. I went to the surface and to the rocks. I watched the setting sun and how if reflected of my scales. There was whistling coming from above me. I quickly looked up; there sat a human with shoulder length brown hair, with brown eyes to match, sharp features and a soft smile on his face. Just to make it more dramatic the wind blew through his hair. What I didn't notice was that he looked down at me. He gasped.  
"Shit" I jumped back into the water.  
"Wait!" I swam faster and deeper into the water. Gabriel jumped out in front of me. I ran straight into him sending both of us deeper into the water. I groaned and glared at him.  
"What the hell are you doing jumping out at me!?"  
"I was trying to surprise you but I failed"  
"Miserably"  
"Whatever" he chuckled.  
"Why are you really here?" his face hardened.  
"Michael wanted to speak with you"  
"Not going to happen"

I blinked. 'Guess I must have been seeing things...'  
"Sammy!" I turned; Dean was running towards me. I sighed  
"What Dean?"  
"Just wanted to ask you somethin"  
"What"  
"Um...I forgot never mind"  
"Okay" I looked back out to the rocks. Dean walked up behind me.  
"Whatcha lookin at?"  
"Nothing" I mumbled.  
"See any mermaids?" I tensed.  
"Maybe" he laughed.  
"Any topless girls?"  
"Nope"  
"No?"  
"No"  
"So it was a boy then?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I think you need some meds Sammy"  
"I don't need _meds_ Dean, I'm sure it was just my imagination"  
"Overactive much"  
"Whatever Deandra"  
"Bitch"  
"Jerk" Dean chuckled and pushed me. I stumbled foreword and fell. I reached out but his hand was to far.  
"SAM!" everything went black.

I watched the human fall and reach out to another who push him. Should I help him or not? Eh why not? I swam over and scooped him up. The water started to turn orangish red. I swam back to the surface and laid his already broken body onto the sand. I scooted next to him, I have seen plenty of human remains from old ships and boats but never this closely.  
"How do I heal you human?" He groaned softly.  
"H-Hos...pital"  
"Hospital?"  
"SAM!" the other human came running. I jumped back into the water and swam off.

Next Day

"What is wrong with you!? Helping a HUMAN!?"  
"I was bored"  
"Urg! You do not do something like that because you are BORED!"  
"Well I did, it doesn't matter anyway I'm sure he is dead father"  
"You don't know that, you cannot compromise our safety just because you were bored"  
"Are you going to banish me?"

"You are aren't you?"  
"I'm sorry my son but you cannot stay here...I hear by banish you from my kingdom to live with the humans" he sighed.  
"Father-"  
"Leave"  
"Dad-"  
"LEAVE!" he boomed. I sighed and turned. Michael smirked.  
"I see you have done your part brother"  
"Fuck you Michael" I swam away passing many crying mermaids and men. One in particular made the saddest. My baby brother Castiel quickly swam as fast as he could and grabbed my fin. I picked him up and gave him a tight hug.  
"See you little brother"  
"Don't go Luci"  
"I have to, I'll see you later some time" I put him back down and swam away. I sighed and went farther almost to the surface. Suddenly several of this things humans called hooks dug into my scales and skin. Most of the line yanked up digging into the skin under my scales. I let out a short scream and bit the lines. The hooks were still in but the pulls were gone. I floated to the surface but I couldn't swim. There was a gasp.  
"Its you!" I groaned and passed out.


	2. What's this? And That? And That?

I got as quickly as I could without hurting myself and walked down to the merman. He has several hooks and lines in him. I sighed and crouched. I hissed and held my stomach. He groaned softly.  
"I'm sorry but this is going to hurt"  
"Just get them out human" he seethed. I nodded and started pulling them out with much difficulty. Once the hooks were out a small wave came washing the blood away. I looked down at his scales, they were clear, although some were bright white and glowing in the sunlight. Slowly they started disappearing.  
"Why did you help me human?" I looked up at him.  
"First of all my name is Sam, two I wanted to return a favor"  
"I was banished for helping you" he spat.  
"Really? I'm sorry" the look of confusion flickered onto his face.  
"Why do you apologize?"  
"Well if you hadn't helped me you would still be where ever you were at"  
"Probably not, I was destined to betray my kingdom anyway" he mumbled and looked to the waves.  
"Why is that?"  
"The sea commanded it"  
"And you do as the sea tells you?"  
"Not really" he chuckled.  
"Then why-"  
"That is enough questions, thank you human but I must leave"  
"How?"  
"What do you mean how, I'll swim of course"  
"But you don't have your fins"  
"Yes I..." he looked down and pure horror spread across his face.  
"I see he decided to take the last thing I had away from me to" he sighed.  
"You are going to need help"  
"I will not" he tried stand but immediately fell. I chuckled and stood.  
"Gotta get your human legs cause you already got your sea legs" I grabbed his shoulder. He immediately smacked it away and growled at me. "Unfortunately for you my scaly friend your human now and wet, so if you don't come with me your going to get sick"  
"I don't get sick"  
"Your human"  
"I will not accept that" his expression changed to one similar to a pout.  
"Then thats your problem but I'd rather not see you get sick so if you want to stay out here I'll bring you some clothes"  
"Clothes?"  
"Yes clothes" I took my jacket off and handed it to him.  
"What is this?"  
"Ugh..." I crouched.  
"Put your arms through these holes" he eyed me suspiciously.  
"Why?"  
"Because it will make you warm" he slowly put his arms through the sleeves. I closed the jacket and zipped it up.  
"What is this?"  
"A jacket now get up"  
"No"  
"Don't be a pouty child and get up"  
"No!"  
"Fine stay here then" I stood back up and grabbed my bag. I started to limp away but a soft call stopped me.  
"Wait..." I turned back around. The post-merman was leaning against the docks. I limped back.  
"Are you going to let me help you?"  
"Maybe"  
"I need a actually yes or no"  
"Yes please" I nodded.  
"I'm going to have to carry you so take these to" I took my pants off leaving me with boxers and a thin gray shirt.  
"Do I put my what ever these things are in the holes?"  
"Yep" he nodded and struggled to put my pants on. Blood started to seep through some of the spots. He fumbled with the zipper and button. I smacked his hands away and helped fix the problem.  
"Thank you human"  
"You can just call me Sam"  
"...Thank you _Sam_"  
"What is your name anyway?"  
"Lucifer" I chuckled.  
"Really? I think people would freak out if I called you Lucifer"  
"Why?"  
"Because some people still believe in him or matter of fact you and your kind"  
"Who stopped?"  
"Well everyone thinks you guys are myths so"

"We are no myth" he sighed.  
"I can see that" I chuckled. "Alright let's get you out of here" yet again he tried to stand but failed. Miserably. I bent over a scooped him up.

"Put me down human!" he started thrashing.

"Stop thrashing around Lucifer"

"Put. Me. Down. Now!"

"No" I walked up the dock and to the Impala. I opened the passengers door and put him in. I got in and my phone started ringing. Carry On My Wayword Son filled the car. Lucifer looked around probably wondering where in the hell it was coming from. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled my phone out.

"Hello?"

"SAM WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Whoa calm down Dean shesh, I'm at the beach"

"You were supposed to stay in bed!"

"Well I didn't"

"I can see that! Get back here now!"

"Hold on a sec Dean, I have a friend coming over"

"What _friend_?"

"Name's Luci"

"Wait is it a girl?"

"No Dean"

"Okay...wait-"

"Bye Dean"

"Sam-" I hung up and toss the phone onto the dash.

"What is that?"

"A phone" Lucifer looked at me then back to it. "It helps you to communicate with people long distances" he nodded.

"How?" I groaned.

"I'll tell yo later but I need to get home"

"Okay" I turned the Impala on. He jumped.

"What is this thing?"

"A car"

"What is a _car_?"

"Method of transportation" I pulled out of the lot and started our awkwardly slow ride back to Bobby's place.

I watched as this human kept his eyes ahead. I sighed and rubbed my arms.

"Cold?"

"No, I am fine human"

"Sam" I looked at him he chuckled and turned this thing to red. A warm breeze hit my body and face. I sneezed and glared at Sam who had started laughing. I snapped my fingers expecting him to turn into fish food but I didn't happen.

"So he took my powers to then"

"What did you say?" he looked at me.

"Nothing human" I grabbed his so called phone. He quickly took it from me muttering something about personal items. I chuckled and put my hands in my pockets.

"So where are we going?"

"My friend Bobby's place"

"Can I trust this _Bobby_?"

"Yep" the rest of the ride was silent. Sam stopped the car and turned it off.

"I'm not going to have to carry you am I?"

"No" I opened the door and got out. My legs were still wobbly and I had to steady myself on the car..

"You sure?"

"Yes human"  
"You know if you call me that in front of them they're going to think your crazy"

"Does it look like I care what they think?"

"No but I would also recommend that you don't going around calling yourself a mermaid"

"Why?"

"Because some people aren't as understanding like me"

"True" he walked up the steps and to the door. He turned to me.

"Are you coming or are you going to sit out here all day?"

"Whatever hu-Sam" I walked to him. He shook his head and opened the door.


	3. Falling

**A/N: Ummm...hey guys I'm not dead but I wish I was sometimes! School's a bitch, my parents are being stingy assholes and I'm sick but enough with my excuses and back to the story! PM me if you have any questions or ideas!**

I sighed and shook my head. We walked inside.

"Anybody home?"

"Kitchen!" Bobby yelled.

"Alright I'm going to get some clothes wait here" I walked to the study and grabbed my bag. I pulled out a new shirt and pair of jeans and walked to the bathroom. I pulled the jeans on and walked back downstairs. Bobby had a spatula in his hand while Lucifer and him were having a stare off. I cleared my throat. They didn't break eye contact.

"I see you met Luci"

"Yeah why is he in my house?"

"Um didn't Dean tell you that I was bring a friend over?"

"Dean left a half an hour ago looking for you"

"Oh" I chuckled. Dean walked straight through the door.

"Speak of the devil" he glared at me.

"Where were you?"

"Like I said at the beach"

"Oh really? You kid was he really at the beach?" Lucifer glared at him.

"I am no 'kid' and yes he was at the beach" he said venomously. Dean's hands went up.

"Meant no disrespect but you do look young"

"Thank you but I must take my leave anyway"

"Where are you going?"

"I must go see my father, we need to talk" he growled.

"How? I mean you don't exactly have the correct transportation to get there"

"I will figure it out, thank you Sam for helping me" he turned and left with a slam of the door. I blinked.

"I see a bad ending to this..." I mumbled. Dean chuckled.

"What was his problem?"

"Um I don't know but I think you pissed him off" Bobby mused. I walked outside and looked around. I could see his silhouette in the distance.

"Damn he's a fast walker" I quickly chased after him. Once I caught up with him my ribs hurt more than they should have and my breaths were labored.

"Why are you following me human?"

"One your going the completely opposite direction and you're not going to be able to speak with him"

"Why not?" he turned to me, icy blue eyes flaring.

"Because one you're not a mermaid anymore"

"And? I'll find a way back!"

"What if you cant?"

"Why must you ask _so many QUESTIONS!?_"

"Because I'm human?" I chuckled sheepishly.

"Well _human_ can you stop asking so many bloody questions!?"

"Sorry Luci but it's in my nature-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Samuel-"

"Sam"

"Whatever! I need to speak with my father"

"When were you banished?"

"Right after I helped you"

"Still sorry about that"

"Sorry wont take me home or give me my powers back"

"Yeah but-"

"Sam!" Dean came driving down the street.

"Bye Sam" Lucifer turned and walked off.

"Sammy when do you plan on coming back?"

"After he does"

"Um Sam I'm sure he'll be fine"

"You don't know that"

"Do you even know him?"

"I can't lie Dean I haven't known him that long and I don't know why but I want to protect him for some reason"

"Weird, well I don't care what you do as long as you are safe"

"Thanks man"

"You'd better go after him, he's getting pretty far"

"Yeah, bye!" I ran to Lucifer to try and keep up but ribs were under to much stress along with my ribs. And to make it worse my asthma started acting up. I coughed and collapsed.

I turned to the thud behind me. I growled, Sam had passed out. White flakes started to fall from the sky, I sighed and rubbed my arms. I crouched and turned him over. His breaths were ragged. Was he supposed to breath like that? I sense of worry clouded my thoughts and I made a futile attempt to pick him up. "Why do you have to be so big?" I started dragging him back to the man named Bobby. I huffed and pulled him up the stairs. I tripped and fell backwards onto the wood. I groaned and turned to the door. I banged on it and passed out from exertion.

I sighed and walked to the door. Once I opened it I couldn't see anyone. 'Odd' I looked down and my brother and his friend were passed out on the porch.

"Bobby come here!" I walked to Sam and pulled him into the house. Bobby walked in.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but grab him and get him in here" I pulled Sam to the couch and yanked him up. I laid him down and placed my hand on his head. He had a fever.

"Crap" I turned to Bobby who had dragged his friend to the other side of the couch. I checked him also, he to had a fever.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What?"

"Both of them have fevers"

"Maybe we shouldn't have let them leave"

"You think?" I looked Bobby then the bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Are you going to drink that?"

"You know I am, and this is the last bottle so if you want some get it now"

"Aren't you going out later?"

"Yes but I'm going to be out of town remember?"

"Oh yeah but-"

"Dean just drink the whiskey and I'll be back in a week" Bobby left as quickly as he could. I blinked. "Shit!" I turned to Sam whose breath had gone back to normal. I sighed and grabbed a blanket. I tucked him and his friend in. "Who are you" I stared down at the young man. 'Luke? No, Lane? Lu- LUCI! Yeah that's his name, but how does Sam know him?' I looked at Sam who looked relaxed for the first time in a long time. I grabbed the bottle and sat down. I grabbed Sam's laptop and turned it on. "Ugh...porn doesn't even interest me right now" I sighed and closed it. "Screw it I'm going to bed" I got up and walked upstairs. I went into the spare and flopped down on the bed. Once I touched it I was out.


	4. Getting Drunk and Making Bad Choices

A/n: OKAY! I feel like shit for leaving you guys hanging BUT there is going to be some new changes! Yay. Ugh okay the P.O.V is going to be changed to third person so I don't have to keep switching around because I've confused myself in doing that, the chapters I'm trying to make longer and it's in the range of 5k-20k, every chapter will be the next day and hopefully I don't have to do a time jump, all of that will be starting in the next chapter besides the word count and I think that's about it, if not I'll let ya guys know! OH AND REVIEW PLEASE I NEED IT!

Sam groaned and sat up. He felt like shit. There was soft snoring beside him, Sam turned and saw Lucifer sleeping next to him.

"So you're awake" Sam jumped and looked around looking like a bird. "Behind you" Sam turned around and Dean was standing there with two plates in his hands.

"Yeah" Sam's throat was dry and scratchy so he sound like a gremlin.

"Dude you sound like one of those gremlin furbie things" it looked like Sam's eyes were about to pop out of his head from how hard he rolled his eyes. Sam turn to Lucifer with a grimace "I found you two on the porch passed out, what happened?"

"While I going after him my asthma started acting up and I passed out"

"Then I'm guessing he dragged you back"

"I feel kinda bad" Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why?" Dean walked to the front of the couch and sat the plates down.

"Because this isn't the first time he saved me" Sam kept his eyes on the body at the other end of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Dean raised a brow.

"When I fell off the cliff he dragged me to shore, I managed to get him banished and just yesterday he dragged me back here" Sam glanced at Dean.

"Wait did you say you got him banished? From where?" both brows shot up.

"Uh you didn't hear that come out of my mouth" Sam sputtered.

"Sam who is he?" Dean sat down on the counter and stared deeply into Sam's eyes.

"That is for me to know and if he wants to tell you then he will but for now you didn't hear anything come out of this mouth" he blinked then laughed.

"Why so secretive?" Dean teased.

"Because it is not his place to tell you of my affairs" Lucifer growled. Sam jumped and looked to him. Lucifer was pissed.

"Luci-" he sat up and glared at Sam wanting to tear his head off.

"I thought you said not to tell anyone but you end up saying it anyway"

"No I said not to tell anyone that you're a mer-" Lucifer cut Sam off before he slipped.

"See you don't know when to stop talking! You almost said it!"

"Um guys-" Dean sighed and watched.

"Yeah but it was on accident" Sam pleaded.

"Sam" Dean called but Sam ignored him.

"So!?" Lucifer snapped.

"Both of you shut up for a second!" Both of them turned to a exasperated Dean. "Okay now you two calm down and eat your breakfast"

"Dean-" Sam sighed. Dean cut him off with a huff.

"Sam, I found you and Mr. Tightass over here passed out on the porch with a fever so shut the hell up and eat. When I come back I expect you two to have finished your godforsaken food and gone back to sleep!" Sam flinched and lowered his gaze. Dean sighed and rubbed his face. "Just eat please, I'll be back in a hour or so"

"Where are you going?" Sam mumbled.

"Out, Christmas is sometime this month"

"Oh" Sam nodded and smiled shakily. Lucifer took note of this and a small frown graced his features.

"Bye Sammy" Dean walked out and locked the door. Lucifer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sam hesitantly looked at him and thinned his lips.

"I'm sorry"

"Human- Sam do not dwell on past mistakes" Lucifer sighed and glanced at the food.

"But-" Sam mumbled before Lucifer cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"It's okay Sam" Sam nodded and leaned foreword and grabbed the two plates waiting for them. Lucifer smiled softly and took the plate that was being held to him by a very shaky hand. Sam was going to say something but held his tongue and started eating. Lucifer stared at him with interest. Once Sam noticed him a small blush dusted his cheeks.

"Um do you need help?" Lucifer nodded.

"Yes actually, how do you eat these...cake type things?" he pointed to the pancakes.

"Pancakes?" Sam chuckled, Lucifer cocked his head to the side.

"Is that what they're called?"

"Yeah, they're pretty good actually...well when Dean makes them but not Bobby, he puts too much water in the mix"

"You can never have too much water" Lucifer chuckled.

"In this case yeah you can because they don't taste that good, like they taste really nasty but thats what syrup is for" Sam said between bites. Lucifer chuckled and followed his movements. He cut small pieces up and hesitantly started to eat. Lucifer groaned and started stuffing his face.

"Human food tastes great!"

"I know, and I would get use to it because once we find a way for you to get back to your kingdom"

"Okay" a loud ringing filled the air, Sam covered his ears but Lucifer growled and sat his plate aside. "What do you want!? To take more from me!? Oh so you put me here to learn some humility then! Fuck you dad fuck you" the ringing passed leaving Lucifer more pissed. Sam uncovered his ears and looked at him.

"What. in. the. Hell was that!?"

"Dad, he said he sent me here to learn some humility"

"Why? I mean you saved my life"

"Definition of humility; the quality or condition of being humble, I think I'm pretty humble! Has he not Michael! He is the definition of asshole!" Lucifer groaned.

"But is he humble? Is he not proud or arrogant?"

"No he's both of those" Lucifer deadpanned. Sam let out a loud laugh and sat his plate on the coffee table.

"Well from what I remember from what my mom told me that you were to be cast to Earth anyway"

"Your mother was wise and right. I was destined to be cast here anyway so I guess I will be here for awhile...damn I'm already missing them" Lucifer rubbed his face.

"Who?" Sam quirked a brow.

"Cas hell even Gabriel little bastard" Lucifer chuckled. "He and I always use to get in trouble, of course he would start it"

"Well that's how it usually goes between siblings, trust me before mom died Dean and I would always get in trouble" once Lucifer heard that he gaze snapped up to Sam's.

"How?"

"Fire" Sam sighed and stood up grabbing their plates. He took them to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Lucifer got up and stumbled into the kitchen still trying to get his bearings. Sam sniffed and rubbed his nose. Lucifer sat down on one of the rickety chairs and looked at the brown bottle on the table.

"What is this?" Lucifer pointed to the empty bottle.

"Dean really..." Sam sighed and grabbed the empty beer bottle and tossed it into the recycling bin.

"What was it?" Lucifer repeated.

"It was a old beer that he left out"

"Beer?" Lucifer coughed.

"Alcohol, wanna try one?"

"Sure" Sam nodded and opened the fridge searching for the brown bottle. He found the pack but not the beer.

"Really! Alright no beer since Dean wants to be a dick and finish off the last one but then not want to clean up after himself" Sam grumbled and sat down in front of Lucifer. He looked around and spotted the whiskey. "And he has a half a bottle of whiskey left"

"Payback" Lucifer grinned.

"What?" Sam chuckled nervously. Lucifer stared into his eyes making Sam slightly uncomfortable, he fidgeted and looked away. "No"

"Why not?" Lucifer pouted. Sam's eye twitched.

"Because the last time I drank whiskey I woke up half-naked on the roof in a Santa outfit, had streamers and glitter" a look of confusion appeared on Lucifer's face.

"Santa? Streamers? And glitter?"

"I'll explain later, but no we are NOT drinking whiskey"

"You don't have to but I am" Lucifer got up and grabbed the bottle. He unscrewed the cap and took a huge gulp. Lucifer started coughing uncontrollably. Sam quickly got up and took the bottle from him and sat it on the table. He patted Lucifer's back and laughed.

"Wow you sure know how to over do it"

"Whaaaaahhh?" Lucifer slurred. Sam's laughs only increased.

"Oh my god you're hammered!"

"Am...*Hiccup* not!" Lucifer giggled. Sam chuckled and picked him up. He carried Lucifer to the couch and sat him down. "H-Hey Sam you know what?"

"What?" an amused smirk creped onto Sam's face.

"You should drink some of that magic liquid! I FEEEEEEEEEL GRE-!" Lucifer yelled on the top of his lungs. Sam winced and slapped a hand over Lucifer's mouth.

"Luci, if I drink it do you promise not to yell?" he moved his hand.

"Yeap" Sam nodded and got up. He grabbed the bottle and a glass. Sam walked out and sat down across from Lucifer who was currently bouncing in his seat.

"Luci calm down, I have the whiskey but I'm not getting drunk"

Five Minutes Later

"Hey Luci! We should have some fun!" Sam slurred and giggled. Lucifer nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" both men highfived and got up. They looked around for random things to do like trying to work the tv or accidentally breaking the microwave.

"Whoops!" Sam snickered. Lucifer looked the broken microwave and opened it. He pulled out the fork and laughed. Dean sighed and unlocked the door. He had a few bags in his hands but managed. Dean kicked the door open and sat the bags down beside the door. The first thing he noticed was the clothes scattered around the room and the empty bottle on the table. "Oh shit. SAM!" he ran around the house looking for the wonder brothers. Dean followed the trail of red dyed syrup and hesitantly opened the bathroom door. "Sam? Luci?" both boys laid there motionless covered in the red syrup which Dean mistook for blood. There was a real looking plastic knife lying in Sam's hand covered in syrup. "Sam? Sam, get up this isn't funny" Dean crouched and reached his hand out. Sam let out a scream and tackled Dean who yelped. Lucifer jumped up and a maniacal grin started to spread across his face. Sam laughed at Dean's expression which was one of shock and horror. Soon that changed to anger.

"SAM! CLEAN ALL OF THIS UP NOW! SAME WITH YOU LUCIFER!" Dean pushed Sam off and got up. He stormed out of the room, his body shaking with anger and fear. Tears pooled in his eyes which he quickly wiped away. Sam stopped laughing and quickly sobered up.

"Shit we shouldn't have done that" he mumbled. Lucifer looked down at him.

"Why not?" Lucifer sighed. Sam got up and looked at his arms which looked like they had cuts littering them.

"I'll explain when we're both very sober but right now we need to clean this up" he rubbed his face and turned the tub on. Sam poured soap in the water and waited for the bathtub to fill up before he grabbed a mop. He handed it to Lucifer. "Okay you clean the hallway and I'll clean in here" Sam sighed as he filled a bucket up. He handed that to Lucifer to and pushed him out. Lucifer sat the bucket down and pulled the mop out. He put it down with a wet plop and started to move the mop. Soon after Lucifer finally figured out what he was supposed to do and made quick work of the syrup.

Dean sat down at the small table and opened the new bottle of whiskey. "I was going to save this..." he sighed and filled his glass up. Dean downed it and slammed the glass on the table. He got up and walked back upstairs to check on progress and was surprised to see that the whole hallway was clean in under ten minutes. Dean walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Half of it was clean, the other half still covered in syrup.

"I didn't even know we had that much syrup" he mumbled but it was loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam jumped and spun on his heel. He was about to apologize when Dean cut him off. "I know you're sorry Sam, I expected a little more from you but I see you had a moment of weakness"

"I am sorry Dean but-"

"Its not his fault" Lucifer blurted. Dean's gaze turned to Lucifer slightly irritated but amused.

"And I suppose its yours?" Lucifer nodded and held out his arms waiting for punishment to be delivered. Dean looked at brows raised. "What are you holding your arms out for?"

"I'm waiting to receive punishment" Dean frowned.

"What for? And how?"

"At home if we did something bad we would receive a certain kind of punishment"

"What kind?"

"Depends, usually its just lashes across our arms" both brothers eyes widened.

"Thats not okay"

"How is it not?" Lucifer was yet again confused.

"Because that's child abuse"

"It's not like he wants to do it, it is to help us learn discipline" Sam and Dean had heard that line before. They both shared a glance and sighed. "We should finish cleaning this up" Sam shook his head.

"No, I'll finish cleaning"

"I insist"

"I wasn't asking, go get cleaned up. Dean show him how to use the shower please while I finish"

"Sure, come on Lucifer" Lucifer nodded and sighed. He followed behind Dean who took him downstairs and into the second bathroom. Dean pushed Lucifer inside and shut the door. "Okay take your clothes off"

"Why?" Lucifer questioned as he pulled his (Sam's) shirt off. He tossed the syrup covered shirt in the corner and walked to the shower.

"Because you don't shower in your clothes" Dean sighed. "There is a knob like in the middle of the shower or some shit but turn it left to turn it on" so Lucifer did as instructed and a stream of icy cold water came out. He sighed and took the boxers off also tossing them in the corner. Lucifer stepped inside and shivered slightly once the cold water hit his skin. He turned the knob heating the water up. Once the temperature was at a comfortable heat Lucifer wiped the sticky substance off his face and skin. Lucifer turned and looked at the different bottles on the edge of the tub. He picked up Sam's Axe and looked at it with interest. "Phoenix?" he smelled it and shrugged his shoulders. Lucifer poured some into his hand, having no idea what to do with it Lucifer decided to put in his hair. Lucifer rubbed it in creating the suds. Not liking the fact that it got into his eyes and caused them to burn Lucifer quickly washed his hair out and rubbed his eyes with the towel. Deciding that was enough time in the shower he turned it off and stepped out.

Sam groaned and finished off the last part of the job he pulled his shirt off and unplugged the drain.

"Hey Sammy we need to talk about your friend" Dean said as he walked into the bathroom.

"What about him?" Sam mumbled as he turned to Dean.

"Well maybe its the fact that he thinks his father hurting him will teach him discipline"

"Dean he's not from here" Dean shook his head.

"Yeah I gathered that much by how you almost called him a mermaid but still, he was expecting me to hit him Sam"

"I know..." Sam sighed.

"But for right now, we need to take care of him, he's like a goddamn child going to wonderland"

"Uh are you sure thats the right analogy?"

"Doesn't matter, he didn't even know to take off his clothes to take a shower"

"Dean he was just kicked out of his home cut him some slack" Sam muttered as he cleaned the tub.

"Well since you brought him here you can get him some clothes!"

"Dean he won't fit my clothes just let him borrow one of your shirts and pants"

"Just this one but you owe me" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever Dean"

"By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still drunk if that's what you're wondering"

"Okay but I mean mom..."

"I know...I'm hanging in there"

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah" Sam sighed and smiled. Dean smiled back.

"Alright, I'll go take care of your friend" Dean chuckled and walked to his room. He opened his dresser and pulled out some random articles of clothing. Sam took a quick shower and walked to his room. He put on his gray and blue plaid shirt and jeans. Sam walked downstairs and was about to flop down on the couch when Dean called his name.

"Sammy what in the hell did you two do the microwave!?"

"Uh I think we forgot to take the fork out"

"Seriously" Dean shook his head and tossed the clothes to Sam which hit him in the back of the head.

"Dude!"

"You get to go give those to your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend" Sam grumbled as he gathered the clothes.

"Yeah right" Dean chuckled and walked back to the kitchen. Sam walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Lucifer I'm coming in"

"Okay" Sam opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Lucifer stood there buck naked, scars littered his back, legs, torso and arms. Lucifer turned to Sam and raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing...um...uh here" Sam sat the clothes on the counter. Lucifer grabbed the first item which happened to be the olive green shirt. He pulled it on and grabbed the boxers. Once Lucifer had the boxers on he was content and was about to walk out when Sam stopped him. "You're forgetting pants"

"Pants?"

"Those go on over your boxers"

"Oh" Lucifer grabbed them and pulled them on.

"And the shirt is inside out and backwards. Here hold man, take the shirt off" Lucifer sighed and pulled it off. Dean watched from the couch and held back a laugh. Sam gave an exaggerated sigh and turned the shirt outside in. He handed it back expecting Lucifer to put it on correctly, he was sorely disappointed. Lucifer put it back on backwards. Sam groaned and facepalmed. Lucifer gave him a sad sigh. Sam reached under the shirt and turned it the right way.

"Okay now put your arms through" Lucifer nodded and pushed his arms through the sleeves.

"Now what?"

"Did you even dry your hair?" water dripped onto Lucifer's shoulders.

"No?" Sam chuckled and grabbed the towel off the toilet.

"Okay smart guy lets get out of this bathroom, its stuffy" Sam spun on his but grabbed Lucifer's hand before so and dragged him out. Dean finally broke out laughing and clutched his sides

"Oh god this is to funny!" Dean fell off the couch and kept on laughing.

"Um Dean? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm f-fine!" Sam raised a brow.

"You sure? I mean you just fell off the couch and why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing just haven't seen you like that in awhile"

"Like what?" Sam said confused.

"Nothing" Dean snickered as he got off the floor. Lucifer smiled awkwardly.

"Is it common for humans to fall off of things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you fell of the cliff and he just fell off the couch"

"No Luci that's just common with us two" Dean chuckled.

"Right, okay Luci your hair is getting water all over the floor" Sam dragged Lucifer to the couch and sat down. He pulled Lucifer down so he was sitting on the floor in front of him. Sam started drying Lucifer's hair and sighed. Dean watched with much amusement and sat a beer down on the table. Sam went to grab it but Dean smacked his hand away.

"Nope, you two can't have any alcohol until a Christmas party or Christmas eve"

"What!?" a horrified expression came onto Sam's face. Dean just laughed.

"I'm kidding Sam but next time call me if you want some whiskey"

"Yeah no, I'm never EVER drinking that again"

"That's what you said last time"

"You have a point" Sam mumbled as he tossed the towel onto the table. Lucifer's hair was spiked up in many places.

"You two need to go sleep"

"Yep but where is Lucifer going to sleep?"

"You can sleep in Bobby's bed and he can sleep in yours" Dean threw out there which got a sour glance from Sam.

"No. We'll share my bed" Sam grumbled. "Remember what happened last time I slept in Bobby's bed?"

"Yeah" Dean shuddered.

"Good, Lucifer its time to- it seems like you beat me to it" Sam chuckled. Lucifer fell asleep leaning against his leg. "Alright" Sam got up and bent down. He picked Lucifer up . Lucifer's right arm hung down in which Dean noticed the high amount of scars on it.

"Goddamn..." Dean winced.

"I know, you should have seen his body...it was pretty bad"

"Who in the hell is his dad"

"Don't know" Sam said as he carried Lucifer upstairs and to his room. Once he laid Lucifer down and got in next to him did Sam realize how tired he was.

Castiel sighed and swam deeper into his coral home. Gabriel followed close behind his sulking brother.

"Cas I-" Castiel spun around fresh tears in his eyes.

"Do not call me that" Gabriel backed up.

"Castiel I am sorry but father needs to talk to you"

"Well I do not want to talk with him" Castiel choked a sob.

"It is about Lucifer" Gabriel said patiently.

"What about him?" Cas sniffed.

"I don't know but dad wanted to talk with both of us" Castiel nodded and followed Gabriel to their father's study. Gabriel opened the door and both young mermen swam in.

"Father, I brought Castiel"

"Alright. I will get straight to the point, I need you two to go to the surface to keep track of your brother" Castiel and Gabriel frowned.

"Father are you sure you want us to do that?"

"Yes, I would send Michael but I fear that your brother may slaughter him" Gabriel chuckled.

"I can see him trying to find a way to hurt him but why are you sending us?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No sir but I was just wondering-"

"Gabriel it doesn't matter, we get to see big brother again" Castiel whispered in his ear happily. Gabriel smiled at his excitement.

"Alright fine but I know there is an ulterior motive to this"

"Yes there is, I wanted to see how you perform on land"

"Really" Gabriel sighed.

"Yes really"

"Okay Castiel lets get ready"

"Just one last thing before you leave, be aware that two humans already know that he is one of us...well was one of us" Gabriel growled.

"He still would still be one of us if you hadn't banished him!" he snapped.

"Gabriel stop before you get in trouble"

"Cas he kicked our BROTHER out because he did something good!"

"Gabe-" Castiel tried to speak but was cut off by their father.

"ENOUGH! Either you stop now or be banished like your brother!"

"You wouldn't do that because then what happens if Michael dies? Then you won't have an heir"

"Do not test me Gabriel"

"Come on Cas let's go before father tries to again to keep his word" Gabriel spat venomously. Castiel nodded and followed Gabriel who now was silently fuming. Castiel knew not to speak but his mouth had a mind of it's own.

"Why do you and dad always have to get into a fight about something? I mean I know with Lucifer yeah I understand but everything else" Gabriel sighed.

"Because Cas if I didn't then we all would have been banished long ago"

"Oh" that was all that was said between both brothers until they had gotten ready. Castiel and Gabriel swam to the surface and swam to land.

"Okay Castiel when we get on land we need to stick together, now I've only been on the surface once and I know this guy named Bobby who owes me one, so let's go to his place" Castiel nodded and followed Gabriel to Bobby's house. Gabriel knocked on the door and waited. Dean walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Is Bobby Singer here?" Gabriel crossed his arms.

"No, he left and won't be back until the weekend"

"Shit, guess I can't call in that favor then" Gabriel grumbled and turned to walk away when Dean grabbed his shoulder.

"Well what favor?"

"My brother and I need a place to stay for the night" Dean looked past him and to Castiel who was looking around. Dean mentally gasped at the beauty that stood not to far from him.

"I'm sure he won't care, come on in"

"Thank you" Gabriel flashed him a quick grin and turned to Castiel. "Come on Cas" Castiel nodded and followed him inside. Dean turned his head a little bit and chuckled. Sam groaned and opened his eyes. He and Lucifer were only asleep for three hours but Sam's internal clock only let him sleep for that long. But it was also a first in a long time that Sam had woken up to someone in his arms. Sam sat up and looked down at Lucifer who was sleeping peacefully. He got up and walked downstairs. Dean was sitting on the couch, Castiel was sitting across from him and Gabriel was sitting next to him. Sam raised a brow.

"Uh Dean who are they?"

"Oh hey Sammy, this is Castiel and Gabriel" Sam eyes widened. 'No it couldn't be!'

"Hi...Um I'll be back" Sam spun on his heel and ran upstairs. He swung his bedroom door open and grabbed Lucifer's shoulders. "Luci wake up" Sam hissed. Lucifer opened his eyes and stared at Sam with confusion in his eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your brothers are downstairs sitting on my couch that's what's wrong" Lucifer's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed. Both boys ran back downstairs. Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you two doing here?"Both Gabriel and Castiel looked at him. Castiel was hugging him in a flash and Gabriel took his time getting up. Dean looked at Sam with a questioning gaze. Sam walked over to him and sat down.

"Family" Sam whispered. Dean nodded.

"Oh so that means-" Sam waved it off.

"Yes" the three brothers looked at them. Sam and Dean gulped.

"Sam, these are my brothers, Gabe and Cas" Sam got up and stuck out his hand. Gabriel looked at it then back at him. He shook it and smiled slyly.

"Hello Sam" mischief flashed through his eyes. Lucifer and Castiel caught this,

"No Gabriel" Lucifer warned.

"Why not?" Gabriel pouted. Castiel sighed and shook his head.

"Because he's Luci's friend and your tricks are cruel" Dean perked up once he heard his voice and smiled like an idiot.

"Whatever, not like I was going to do anything to bad" Sam chuckled but then rubbed his head from the oncoming migraine.

"Ow" Sam groaned. Dean got up and handed him a bottle of pain killers. "Thank you" Sam grabbed a water and took two.

"What's wrong Sam?" Lucifer asked slightly worried.

"Nothing, how do you not have a hangover?" Sam sat down and palmed his eyes.

"Hangover?" Lucifer questioned as he sat down next to him.

"The after effects of getting drunk, I'm actually surprised you haven't thrown- spoke too soon" Sam ran out of the room and to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucifer raised a brow.

"Nothing dinner wouldn't cure" Dean snickered as he went to the kitchen. After Sam was done puking his guts out he brushed his teeth and walked back out. Lucifer gave him a small smile.

"So how's the stomach?" Dean yelled from the kitchen.

"Peachy" Sam grumbled and flopped down next to Lucifer. Dean laughed and opened the fridge. Lucifer patted Sam's back and chuckled. Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other then back to the two on the couch.

"Lucifer can we talk with you for a second?"

"Yeah" Lucifer got up and followed the boys outside. Gabriel smirked.

"So what's with you and the human?"

"Sam? What do you mean?" Lucifer crossed his arms.

"Don't play dumb Luci"

"I don't play dumb Gabriel you should know that by now"

"I also know that you never act like that with anyone"

"Like what!? I don't know what you're talking about Gabriel!"

"Okay fine, do you like the human or not?"

"As a friend and ally yes!"

"No you don't get what I'm saying, do you like as in would want to be in a relationship with him or not?"

"Uh I don't think so Gabriel and I wouldn't tell you anyway if I did" Gabriel chuckled.

"That's all I needed to know"

"Gabriel!" Lucifer went to grab his arm but he was already gone. "Shit" Castiel raised a brow and walked inside leaving a fuming Lucifer behind.


End file.
